


Training Day

by Skittles the Sugar Fairy (SkittlesFairy)



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Royalty, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittlesFairy/pseuds/Skittles%20the%20Sugar%20Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sailor Pluto realizes she's a genius, and Usagi takes after Chibi-Usa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sailor Pluto watched the strands of time diligently, smiling to herself. It was almost time for her to step back into one of the many time lines and do what she would do many years in the future of the same time line. Only this time it wasn’t going to be the young princess who didn’t know how to fight, but the warrior untrained in matters of state.

To say that the training would be difficult would be an understatement, but Pluto had seen and personally watched this particular warrior flourish in this time line. Different choices affected so much, there were so many, many time lines that she had to be very careful if and when she did interfere. But this was one such occasion that the future of this time line allowed her to know what she had to do in the now to bring about a level peace. Such wasn’t always the case, which made for some frustrating moments. Thankfully this would be simple. For her anyway... Her soon to be charge... Less so.

Key in hand, Sailor Pluto walked away from the door that let her watch all of what had been and what would be. As she left the hidden realm of time behind, she teleported to Tokyo, dropping transformation as fluidly as regular people breathed. She had come out exactly where she needed to be, outside of the school where her objective was waiting.

It was the last day of school, and the bell had rung more than an hour ago, releasing the students from their prison, all but the few who had truly managed to anger their teachers on this last day. One of those being a girl who had thought she was finally free! Except she had been caught running in the halls, so she languished behind, her friends promising to meet her at the Crown. A promise she unknowingly wasn’t going to be able to keep.

Finally even the teacher had had enough and sighed. “Alright. See you three next year. Hopefully not like this though, ne?”

The three trouble makers nodded vigorously, a chorused, “Yes teacher!” before they fled like they were being chased down by rabid zombies.

Two of the trouble makers ran right past the tall woman standing outside their school gate, not giving her so much as a second glance. The third though, the young girl who was the target of Setsuna, thankfully slowed and came to a stop in front of her.

“Setsuna-san! What are you doing here? Not that it isn’t nice to see you! Just, unexpected. Ahm, I’ll shush now.” The girl babbled slightly, shifting nervously. One didn’t normally encounter one of the out scouts alone, and if you did it was almost never in a casual sense.

The warrior of Pluto smiled at the chatter, it warming her heart, as this girl’s presence always did. “Good afternoon Usagi-chan, it is good to see you as well.”

Usagi brightened and moved to start walking in the direction of the Crown with the older woman, happy to see a friend, and even more happy to be free of school for the summer. “Will you be staying long? I know you’re so busy... But it’d be nice to sit and have a milkshake with you at very least!” She could even pay for it, she’d been saving her allowance all month so that she could reward herself for having survived the school year.

“I’m afraid not, I am here on scout business.” Setsuna felt a little bad as she watched the girl deflate slightly before straightening determinedly. “And, no, this is no new enemy to worry about.” Might as well spare the girl some worry immediately. “This is something that falls strictly to you to complete.”

“Only me?” But, everything they did, all that they faced, they triumphed because they had been together, because she had the love and strength of her friends _with_ her.

“Yes... Things are going to become very busy for all of you very, very soon... And I worry that you won’t have the time to learn what you need to, to face this coming future.” Despite its necessity, it didn’t make the Guardian of time feel any less poorly for the heartache that being alone would cause her young Princess. She continued on, holding up her hand to still the stream of words that the blonde was undoubtedly barely holding back. “I know you retain memories of your life as Serenity, but that is not enough to become Queen. As thorough of an Advisor as Luna and Artemis both are, there are just some things that not even they know. Being that Chibi-Usa came to you for training as a warrior, I thought the most appropriate thing to do would be to send you to your past Mother for training as a Queen.”

Of all the things Usagi had been expecting, that... certainly had not been it. She could feel her jaw dangling, her mouth was so wide open from shock.

“Of course, you will have to be very, very careful not to mention the future, or do anything that could change the future, or you could easily end up erasing yourself from the current day.” Setsuna continued to walk normally though her voice had taken on a stern and serious even for her tone. “I have spoken with Queen Serenity and her court and you will be introduced as a cousin of Princess Serenity, through her father’s side. It is going to be said that you were raised on Earth, with your father’s estranged family so any cultural mishaps can be explained away by that.”

Usagi just nodded, unable to do more than that. The ability to process what she was being told was hard enough.

“So please, please remember what I’ve told you Usagi, the future depends on it.” With that the older woman stopped and stepped in front of Usagi, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I believe in you Princess, and because of that, I won’t be seeing you until the end of your lesson. Be safe.”

Be safe? What sort of things were there to worry about? As long as she wasn’t going at the _end_ when they all _died_ , what kind of danger could she possibly get into?

There was a pause in time it seemed, where everything was almost if it had stopped and Setsuna pushed hard and suddenly against the younger girl’s shoulder. Unprepared, the blonde stumbled back, expecting to catch herself, she wasn’t nearly as clumsy as she had once been after all. Except there was nothing underneath her foot and she wind-milled a moment, eyes wide as she tried to reach for the outer scout.

“Setsuna!” The shock and hurt was written all over Usagi’s face and imbedded in her voice, clear for the world and the other woman to hear. And then she was just gone, as if she had never been. The people around kept walking, unaware that a girl had simply vanished.

“I’m sorry Usagi-chan... I _know_ you can do this. I believe in you... We all do.” The wind stole her words and Setsuna, now Sailor Pluto, vanished from this time as well. She had many things to take care of now that Usagi was beginning her training. It was going to be a long, long summer this year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, this isn't forgotten or abandoned! The muse just wandered off for a bit, but it seems to be back so hopefully there will be another chapter shortly!

 

 

 

Usagi stumbled back into something hard and let out a little grunt of discomfort. Grateful she hadn’t ended up on her behind, she looked around and froze a moment. Everything around her, all of it that she could currently see, she recognized it. And yet... she didn’t. She brought a hand up to her forehead, groaning at the headache she felt building.  
  
“Prince- You are not the Princess.” A voice from slightly behind her hardened and Usagi turned, ready to be in trouble.  
  
“Venus?” She had almost expected a palace guard, or well, anyone but one of her scouts. Except... this Venus wasn’t her scout. Not yet anyway. “Ahh... I’m... lost?” She winced, watching the other blonde carefully. That had sounded weak even to her own ears.  
  
Sailor Venus, alone for the moment, looked over this young woman harshly. She could be a spy, sent to infiltrate the Royal Family or assassinate any of them. The way she looked was so startlingly similar to the Crown Princess that she almost wanted to say that she had to be related in some way. Almost. But with all of the problems they had been having lately... “In that case, I can definitely help!” By taking her straight to the lock up centre in the middle of the scouts training arena. As she reached for the other blonde’s arm, she faltered a moment when she saw the unwavering trust in the girl’s eyes. Venus ended up letting her arm fall back to her side and she found herself smiling at this stranger. “Why don’t we take a walk, and see if we can’t find something a bit more familiar then.”  
  
Usagi wobbled in relief. “Thank you. I... think I’m supposed to talk to someone in charge. Ah, maybe the Queen?” She winced again, rubbing the back of her head. “I’m here for a lesson? If that helps, Set- ah, Sailor Pluto sent me here.” The sight of her beloved scout was more than enough to loosen her lips, not that the future reincarnation of the Moon Princess would have put too much thought into speaking about something so casually anyway. Not to someone in the know. Even if that person didn’t really know yet.  
  
The girl asking for the Queen made Venus’ hackles rise again, but she was much calmer. The other blonde was just so earnest, and the mention of the elusive warrior of time made her wonder if perhaps she was speaking the truth. “Well, the Queen is usually quite busy. Running a kingdom and the coalition of planets will do that to a person. But uhm, you can always stay with me until we get everything sorted out.” Not that she would let this Princess double anywhere near the Royal family _until_ it was figured out. That, and really there would be no place more safe than surrounded by the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Sailor Venus put her hand against the middle of the shorter blonde girl’s back, pushing very gently to guide her where she needed them to head. That and as much as she wanted to trust this woman, this girl... Warrior training and palace regulations stated completely contrary to what her instincts were saying. Her instincts had never betrayed her, but then again that could be some sort of trick or magick. It would be far better with the other scouts, who could judge this girl too and maybe, just maybe she wasn’t lying. Because the warm feeling that Venus got in her chest when this girl smiled made her want to be so much more, _do_ so much more that she found herself hoping that she was telling the truth.  
  
Usagi let the past Venus push and lead her around, too dazed to really protest or wonder if this was safe. The idea that her half babbled excuse and explanation was enough to get her anywhere near the palace was relief filling, and she was too overwhelmed to think too much on it. Between the memories of the past -now?- and Pluto pushing her through _time_ , she was pretty sure she was entitled to have a head full of fluff right now!  
  
Rows and rows of pillars, open style buildings blurred by occasionally overshadowed by the memory of all of this in broken rubble, bodies of people and youma littering the ground making the high school student shiver. She shook it off, hair flying side to side as her head moved of its own accord, to try and physically shake the memories off.  
  
When they got close Venus moved her hand from the girl’s back and up to her shoulder to slow her and in part to reassure the other who was looking far more unsure, and partly so that if she did try to run or anything, she had a better hold. Already Mars had somehow known to look up and was frowning at this Princess look-a-like. Which of course caused Mercury and Jupiter to pause in whatever it was they were discussing and look over as well.  
  
She felt more than saw the girl stiffen under her touch and that made her frown to herself, wondering if her instincts were wrong about her. She squeezed the other blonde’s shoulder, a reminder that she was there beside her; whether that was taken as reassurance or a threat she didn’t care to ponder. It seemed to do the trick and the girl with hair done in the Royal style turned and looked up at her with that smile that lit up her face. Unable to think of something to say she nudged the other girl forward towards the waiting scouts.  
  
“Venus?” It was Mercury who spoke first once they were a little closer, asking so much more in the one softly said name than an entire sentence. The remaining two scouts moved to flank the Mercurian, unsure if they would be needed as soldiers or something else.  
  
“Scouts, this is...” Venus blanched, eyes widening fractionally as she realized she had taken this strange girl halfway across the palace grounds, almost to the heart of their training grounds and she didn’t even know her _name_.  
  
“My name is Tsukino Usagi.” Usagi spoke after a moment of silence, mind catching up again that while these were her scouts, they weren’t _hers_. Not yet... She flushed, cheeks burning as she also remembered to bow, folding at the waist before straightening and smiling earnestly at the girls before her. They looked so much like her friends that it was painful for a moment, her heart squeezing in her chest. There were differences, subtle, but they were there. Re-Mars’ eyes, the way Mercury held herself, Jupiter didn’t have rose earrings... Little, but so important that they screamed at her.  
  
Swallowing thickly, she found herself tongue tied, unable to think of anything to say to these warriors before her. Princesses of their own planets, respected and amazing warriors each of them... But they weren’t her friends... And looking at them, she couldn’t even say for sure that they were friends with each other, and that more than anything else hurt deeply.  
  
“I am here for training...” She trailed off, suddenly unsure how much she should be revealing, or if there was a past cover story built like Chibi-Usa that she would conflict with. Setsuna had explained alot for being who she was, but she certainly hadn’t explained enough to get her through this situation.  
  
Jupiter let an eyebrow raise at that and one of her hands tightened into a fist. “Is that so? And why should we believe you? Forgive me for being overly cautious, but you happen to look almost _identical_ to our Princess. And with the attacks, that’s just a mite more coincidental than I am ready for.” She smiled sharply, dark green eyes glinting, letting this strange girl know without words what would happen if she was caught in a lie.  
  
“Uhhh...” Questions aside, Usagi hadn’t been prepared to be threatened, not by one of her-the scouts, and certainly not by one of the more frightening of the four. Though perhaps that was still her mind wanting to think of them as _hers_ rather than who they were right now. Threats aside, she still didn’t know what to do, or what she would do if this wasn’t sorted out shortly.  
  
Of course fate kindly intervened on her behalf, though in a quite unexpected form.  
  
“Oh, my, goodness!” A sweet, bell like voice carried over the tense, cloying silence. As one, the five girls turned and looked over at where the words had come from. Flanked by two palace guards stood Princess Serenity, hands clasped together in front of her chest, her gaze locked solely on Usagi.  
  
“Princess!” The four scouts moved to stand between her and her look alike, worry lighting up their features.  
  
“Scouts.” The four were greeted warmly and Serenity stepped away from the guards, her attention still riveted on her double. “Have they introduced themselves yet? Mother said you would be here within the day and she had said that you shared our looks, but my! I was not expecting quite so much!” She chuckled softly, the sound musical and dainty.  
  
Usagi for her part, stared completely wide eyed at well, herself? Her past self? Ooh, that was going to take some thinking on for while she was here. She blinked and slowly shook her head, not trusting her mouth to actually follow through with anything other than gibberish.  
  
“Well then! Allow me to do the honours. Scouts, this is my cousin Usagi, you shall treat her with utmost respect while she is here with us.” The Princess nodded regally at the warriors before smiling warmly and softly at her ‘cousin’. “Cousin, these are my guards, as well as my court. I’m sure Mother will have a further explanation of their duties. Respectively they are, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter.”  
  
The afore mentioned sailor scouts were so stunned that Serenity was able to walk calmly and easily past them and right up to Usagi. “I am so very glad to meet you in person cousin. It will be delightful having you live and learn with us. No doubt you have many questions!”  
  
“Ah...” Usagi just nodded dumbly, staring up, _up_ at the Princess. How was it fair in the least that she was taller than her? How did that even work? They were supposed to be the same people!  
  
Of the four scouts, Sailor Venus recovered first and stepped up beside the eerily identical girls. Now that they were next to each other there were clear differences, but differences only someone who knew the Princess well would ever catch... And even then, the scout leader wasn’t sure that would be enough. There were some obvious ones, with the two next to each other, Usagi was a few inches shorter, her face softer and rounder where the Princess’ was angled and shapely. The hair style was spot on, but Usagi’s hair was a bit more golden while Serenity’s a touch more silver. Their eyes were the biggest difference, though the shape was the same and the silvery deep blue perfectly identical, there was an aged but peaceful quality to Usagi’s that the Princess lacked.  
  
“Let’s go greet the Queen properly then, if that is all right my Princess?” Venus glanced back at the other three scouts, subtly nodding to Sailor Mars.  
  
“That sounds wonderful! No doubt Mother will want to speak with you at length, she tells me it has been some time since you spoke with her.” Serenity beamed and held her hand out delicately, oblivious to the way that Venus tensed ever so slightly.  
  
Usagi’s heart constricted a moment and just nodded, unable to speak. She remembered the last time she had spoken with her Queen Mother, the lingering spirit and what it had shown her. She bowed her head slightly and took the Princess’ hand into her own, unaware of the stress she was causing the Scout leader.  
  
With Usagi literally in hand, Serenity gently tugged her along, smiling softly as she was escorted back with Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars. She was so very excited to get to know her newly arrived cousin better!

 

 


End file.
